Memorias
by Annie Htw
Summary: Peeta es internado en un hospital psiquiátrico tras experimentar una recaída y Katniss tendrá que ayudar a su esposo a salir adelante, mientras actúa como madre soltera. Como si esto fuera poco; un viejo amigo regresa al Distrito, haciendo de las emociones de Katniss un caos. ¿Lograrán salir adelante? ¿Se convertirá este "viejo amigo" en una amenaza para su relación?
1. La nota

Nadie sabe como se siente la muerte y muy pocos como es estar a punto de ella. Las personas la sienten ajena, la ven como algo inalcanzable, es lógico: no podríamos vivir persiguiéndonos con que algún día moriremos. Sin embargo es algo natural y de una forma u otra llegará.

Menos aún, pueden imaginarse perdiéndola por alguien más y aquí es cuando entra en juego el amor. Jamás me imaginé ofreciéndome como voluntario, no antes de enamorarme de Katniss Everdeen. Desde que la vi, supe que era ella por quien velaría y sería capaz de dar la vida. Pues a fin de cuentas, de eso se trata el amor, de hacer todo lo posible por el bien del otro.

Decidí que entregaría mi vida por ella en cuanto anunciaron el vasallaje de los veinticinco. No podría verla morir y tampoco podría seguir adelante sin ella (aunque de todas formas no lograría ganar). Katniss era —y sigue siendo— el fulgor de mi vida, la chispa que me mantiene encendido.

Al escuchar que volveríamos a la Arena se me cayó el alma a los pies... Claro, no porque tuviese que volver a los Juegos, sino porque eso implicaba que ella reviviese esos horrores una vez más. Las pesadillas volverían y todo lo que habíamos logrado hasta entonces se desvanecería en el aire —aunque supongo que nunca logras volver a ser el mismo luego de los juegos—. Significaría participar en su juego una vez más, ser sus marionetas una vez más.

Sí, entregaría mi vida a cambio de la prosperidad de la de Katniss. Ella merecía vivir más que yo, tenía una familia a la que alimentar y amar, que de morir caería en una pesadumbre perpetua.

"Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, no has amado." dijo Shakespeare. Tal vez el querer dar mi vida por Katniss era una locura, pero eso sólo reafirmaba mi amor profundo hacia ella. Sí, si por amar te condenan a ser llamado loco, pues seré un lunático toda mi vida. Amé y amo a esa mujer y es por eso que cometí todas las demencias que he hecho hasta ahora. Por fortuna no lo cambiaría por nada, no me arrepiento a haberme arriesgado a experimentar la muerte y todavía menos de haberle prometido mi constante amor, hasta que la muerte nos separe. —ceso con los ojos acuosos, ahogando un llanto.

—¿Esa la escribió papá para ti? —pregunta aquella niña de cabello rubio como el sol, ojos grises y una cautivadora sonrisa.

—No exactamente, la encontré entre sus bosquejos hace algunos años y sentí la necesidad de tomarla. —respondo aún conmocionada.

Keara, mi hija, se abalanza sobre mí y me rodea con sus diminutos brazos. Nos mantenemos recostadas en la cama durante algunos minutos, en la misma posición.

—Si de verdad te ama, ¿porqué intentó asfixiarte ayer durante la cena? —indaga mi niña, clavando sus ojos húmedos en los míos e inevitablemente lo recuerdo:

_Estamos sentados a la mesa cenando, mientras Keara comenta lo sucedido en la escuela. De repente lo percibo, Peeta está tenso, sus pupilas se dilatan, le cambia la cara. Ya no luce como aquel chico dulce y alegre que solía ser en su juventud, aunque había cambiado mucho desde entonces. Si bien se había recuperado de las torturas del Capitolio, hacía un tiempo que ya no era el mismo._

_Se para rígido y camina con lentitud hacia donde me sitúo, me fulmina con la mirada: una fría y seca, ojos cargados de rencor y odio. Con firmeza posa sus manos sobre mi cuello e instantáneamente intento echar a mi hija del comedor, pero no puedo, no tengo suficiente aliento._

_Hago movimientos bruscos con mis manos y brazos, intentando soltarme, para luego hacer entrar en razón al hombre que alguna vez había sido capaz de dar su vida por mí y ahora intentaba quitármela._

—Tu padre nos ama a ambas, pero hemos pasado por muchas cosas y han intentado dañarnos en el pasado. —le explico con lágrimas brotando de mis ojos, que caen con más copiosidad a medida que recuerdo la escena en que Peeta es rescatado de las garras del Capitolio e intenta asfixiarme.

—¿Y cuándo regresará? —pregunta mi hija escondiendo su rostro entre mis paños.

—Pronto, en cuanto los millones de recuerdos sobre nosotros dos juntos, felices, tomen lucidez. —concluyo y trato de reprimir las lágrimas, implorando para mis adentros que de alguna forma pudiese recuperar a mi Peeta.


	2. Dandelion

Hola gente :)

Decidí hacer un capítulo corto para ver si alguien se ve interesado en leerlo.

Dejen sus comentarios y avísenme si quieren que lo siga.

* * *

Acaricio el cabello de mi hija y evito hacer contacto visual, ya que sé que eso implicaría que un millón de lágrimas se abriesen paso y cayesen con abundancia por mis mejillas, cosa, que por razones lógicas no puedo permitirme.

La acerco a mi cuerpo y la aferro a mí, pretendiendo que eso evitase que algo malo le sucediese, como a mí me esá pasando en este instante.

Me limito a recitar las palabras "Todo estará bien" una y otra vez. ¿La verdad? No lo sé. Recuerdo como Peeta me miró en la ocación en que intentaba arrebatarme la vida, esa mirada cargada de odio y rencor, la misma con la que me observó la primera vez que intentó hacerlo, cuando estábamos en el Distrito 13.

Sé que no debería culparlo, ya que en realidad no es su culpa, que de verdad nos ama a ambas, pero ese no es mi Peeta: son las huellas que el Capitolio nos dejó.

También sabía que no sería fácil seguir adelante, que jamás podríamos olvidar las pesadillas que Snow nos hizo vivir y que tal vez Peeta jamás volvería a ser el mismo chico alegre que era durante su adolescencia, pero la vida siguió su curso y uno no puede cambiar el pasado, sólo debe dejarlo ir y concentrarce en construir un futuro mejor. Así lo hicimos, luego de algunos años contrajimos matrimonio, y más tarde, Peeta me suplicó por un niño. De veras quería uno, así que terminé accediendo. El día en que Keara nació, fue uno de los más felices, tanto para mí como para Peeta. Aún recuerdo su sonrisa y la única lágrima que brotó de su ojo al cargarla, producto de la dicha que nos trajo ser padres.

—Hola, soy la doctora Sami Cartwright. Un gusto conocerla. —dice una mujer alta, esbelta y morena, mientras estrecha su mano.

—El gusto es mío. —respondo cortezmente, mientras finjo una sonrisa, acepto el apretón e intento recuperar el juicio.

—Lamento decirle que no están perimitidas las visitas, las condiciones de su esposo no son exactamente las más favorables, y por desgracia, van en decadencia. —explica la doctora—. Le avisaremos cuando sea posible ver a su marido.

La observo con una mirada vacía y perdida. Siento un nudo que me oprime el pecho, se me hela la sangre y adopto una mirada más bien sombría... No sólo ha recaído, sino que empeora. Me duele expresarlo, pero comienzo a pensar que está todo perdido, que mi Peeta está perdido.

Asiento y luego de un silencio sepulcral me limito a gesticular la palabra "Gracias". Hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano para manter a aquellas lágrimas lejos de la vista de mi hija y tomo su mano. Hago un ademán para que nos vayamos, ésta asiente y abandonamos la sala de espera, saliendo por la puerta trasera.

Caminamos por un vasto jardín, previo a la salida del psiquiátrico y durante este trayecto se me para el corazón un millón de veces: una por cada diente de león tapizando el parque que mis ojos son capaces de distinguir.


	3. Una noticia inesperada

Hace exactamente una semana que mi esposo fue ingresado al hospital psiquiátrico, y por ende, una semana desde que vi por última vez a mi chico del pan.

La última imágen que tengo de él, es el momento en que lo sedaban, ya que sólo se dedicaba a gritar la palabra "muto", con furor emanando de sus ojos azulados.

Aquello que me dijo la doctora... Estoy segura de que son puras palabrerías, mi Peeta, mi diente de león, sigue allí adentro, sólo que está escondido bajo las garras del Capitolio.

Me importa un diablo lo que la doctora haya dicho, yo quiero volver a verlo, extraño su sonrisa alegre, su mirada cálida, sus brazos vastos y protectores a la hora de confortarme.

El sonido del timbre retumba en el hall de entrada y sin remedio alguno me dirijo a la puerta, con el fin antender a quienquiera que sea capaz de llamar a estas horas de la noche y más sabiendo las condiciones que las que obviamente me encuentro.

Seco las lágrimas que caen por mis mejillas con la manga de mi camisa y me dispongo a abrir la puerta. Con esta abierta de par en par, me irgo frente a Haymitch. Hago un ademán para que este ingrese y sin siquiera pensarlo, el hombre da algunos pasos adentro, mientras muestra presuntuoso la bebida alcoholica que lleva en su mano. Se transporta hacia la cocina, y con toda naturalidad, saca de uno de los muebles dos copas. Sirve la bebida y se sienta. Yo hago lo mismo y cuando me sitúo en frente de él, hace un gesto para que comience a hablar, pero al no obtener respuesta alguna, decide ser él quien empiece la conversación.

—Sirve para aliviar las penas... —dice Haymitch entre sorbos—Lo digo por experiencia —agrega con ironía.

No le respondo y me limito a sorber el contenido agrio del trago.

Luego de unas cuantas copas, el dolor se va alivianando y logro percibir el sonido de mis penas ahogándose en aquel líquido avinagrado.

—¿Logrará algún día volver a ser el mismo? —pregunto finalmente y empiezo a sentir que la cabeza me da vueltas.

—No lo sé... Tal vez sí, no creíamos que lo lograría la primera vez, pero sucedió... Hay que darle tiempo. —explica Haymitch, tan ebrio que me llama la antención que no se encuentre diciendo una sarta de estupideces—. Katniss, hay algo que debo decirte, y personalmente, creo que lo mejor es que lo escuches en este estado de "felicidad momentánea"...

—¿Qué es eso? —el alcohol comienza a surtir efecto en mí y hago un esfuerzo por mantenerme despierta y no vomitar la poca comida que había logrado ingerir durante el día.

—Hace unos días recibí un llamado y me pidieron que te comunique una noticia... —prosigue Haymitch.

No me gusta nada por donde va esto, y por más borracha que esté, tengo la certeza de que no voy a reaccionar de buena forma, sea cual sea la noticia.

—¿Podemos ir al punto? —inquiero bastante irritada.

—Gale está de vuelta en el Distrito. —me espeta Haymitch, sin piedad alguna.


	4. Recuerdos

Hola, decidí traerles un capítulo nuevo :)

Por favor dejen críticas constructivas si no es mucho pedir.

PD: no revisé las faltas de ortografía por falta de tiempo, así que si ven alguna no se asusten.

Aclaración: este es un AU,ergo, puedo cambiar algunos puntos de la historia.

Enjoy. Saludos :)

PD2: Lean mi otro fic: s/8116563/1/Tradicion_Familiar

* * *

"Gale está de vuelta en el Distrito." Resonaron cual eco en mi cabeza.

Me quedo viéndolo boquiabierta, mientras mi rostro se tiñe de blanco, dándome un aspecto espectral. Estoy borracha, no sorda.

Sigo observándolo con firmeza, puesto que no puedo articular palabra alguna. De repente suelto el vaso que sostenía vagamente y, éste, se estrella contra el piso.

Sin intención de limpiar el piso, intento recobrar la palabra y una vez logrado, me limito a inquirir lo que considero primordial:

—¿Por qué regresó? —digo aún impactada por la repentina noticia.

—Él... Quedó viudo, y es por eso que decidió dejar su antigua residencia. Porque le traía recuerdos. —responde Haymitch vacilante.

No respondo. Me dedico a pensar en que sucedería si lo viese... No es que espere que algo pase, amo a Peeta, aún en su condición, y jamás le haría nada como eso, pero no tengo idea de como sería ver una vez más a Gale, y menos todavía, como sería si él se instalase de manera definitiva en el Distrito.

"Porque le traía recuerdos." Dijo Haymitch... Lo entiendo, de veras comprendo por lo que Gale está pasando ahora mismo. Me costó mucho trabajo poder levantarme cada mañana y recorrer cada rincón del lugar que me había albergado durante toda mi niñez.

Cuando caminaba por las "calles" de la Veta, recordaba a mi familia, a Prim. Luego me paseaba por el Quemador y haciendo memoria, podía visualizar como lucía antes de ser bombardeado y a las personas que solía encontrar allí. Más tarde, mientras vagaba por las calles del Distrito 12, recordaba como se veía aquel, cuando todos sus antiguos residentes las recorrían... El bullicio proveniente de la zona comercial, la gente caminando atolondrada... Esos y millones de recuerdos me revolvían el estómago.

Siento una cierta pena por su pérdida, después de todo, yo estoy padeciendo lo mismo en cierta forma..¡No! ¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo..? Lo reitero otra vez: Peeta sigue allí adentro, sólo tengo que buscar una forma de traerlo hacia mí.

Por algún motivo, aparentemente inteligible, una sarta de recuerdos sobre Gale—sí, GALE— y yo misma se reproducen en mi mente. Veo proyectados recuerdos desde la primera vez en que lo vi, pasando por algunos de los besos que compartimos en en algunas oportunidades y luego la última. ¿Significará algo ésto? Es decir, el hecho de que haga memoria para recordar a aquel chico que en algún momento fue mi mejor amigo, y en ocasiones, mi amante.

Parecen haber pasado horas desde que Haymitch me comunicó aquella noticia, pero logro ubicarme en el tiempo, cuando me encuentro acompañando a Keara hasta su cama, la cual abandonó al despertarse por el estrepitoso sonido del vidrio quebrantándose contra el suelo.

La acompaño hasta su habitación y tras arroparla, me dispongo a cantarle una nana. Comienzo a cantar involuntariamente, pero para cuando logro darme cuenta, estoy entonando las estrofas de "El árbol del ahorcado". Me detengo instantáneamente. No lo hago porque crea que no es apropiada para niños, ni mucho menos, lo hago porque aquellos versos sólo logran atiborrarme la cabeza con más recuerdos y ésto, empieza a acumular lágrimas, que atentan con salir, una vez más.

Al ver a mi hija sumida en un sueño profundo, me retiro de la habitación y corro donde Haymitch. Abro la puerta del comedor dando una manotada y luego me echo a sus brazos, con el fin de llorar hasta más no poder.


	5. Pesadillas

He aquí un nuevo capítulo... Bueno, no tengo nada que decir, so; enjoy :)

* * *

Despierto enredada en sábanas y con cada uno de los huesos de mi cuerpo adoloridos. Un dolor agudo y punzante me recorre de pies a cabeza.

Decido levantarme y por costumbre me dirijo al baño. Me mojo la cara y al verme reflejada en el espejo, me quedo absorta. Luzco realmente horrible, aunque claro, entre varios factores, uno de ellos es la resaca.

Una voz infantil, recitando alternativamente las palabras "mami" o "ma", resuenan por toda la casa. Corro hacia la habitación de Keara, para encontrarla aferrada al respaldo de la cama—de una forma similar a como Peeta lo hacía con las sillas— y con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

—¿Qué sucede cariño?, ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? —inquiero mientras la rodeo con mis brazos, con la intención de protejerla. Ella asiente, así que prosigo:—Sabes que no sucederá nada malo con papi, ¿verdad?

—Sí, mami — responde entre sollozos.

No respondo, sólo la abrazo, la aferro a mí. Nos quedamos así durante al menos veinte minutos y luego asoma su cabezita, la cual había escondido entre mis paños.

—¿Quieres ir a la panadería? Podemos ir por algunas galletas... con chispas de chocolate, tus favoritas —digo forzando una sonrisa, sé que mi hija la necesita y ésta asiente.

Visto a mi hija con un pequeño vestido a cuadros, le cepillo el cabello y una vez listas, nos encaminamos hacia la panadería.

Siento al viaje como uno de los más largos en toda mi vida, pero tal vez debo atribuírselo al hecho de que la paranoia está tomando posesión de mi cuerpo..¿Qué sucede si me encuentro con Gale en el camino?

Intento dejar mi mente en blanco y relajarme, pero no puedo, algo en mi interior me dice que me voy a encontrar con él, y que no resultará bien.

Llegamos a la panadería y Keara se abalanza sobre Aarón y Benett, quienes ayudaban a Peeta con su labor y quienes han dirigido la panadería desde que Peeta tuvo su recaída.

Tomamos unas cuantas galletas y algunas hogazas de pan, mientras conversamos con los chicos, y no puedo evitar congelarme al escuchar las "nuevas noticias"—sí, la noticia del regreso de Gale a causado furor en el Distrito 12—. Me pongo pálida y me siento un fantasma... Deben haberlo notado, porque instantáneamente cambian de tema.

Volteo con la intención de retirarnos e ir de picnic al bosque,como le prometí a mi hija, pero al posar la mirada sobre la puerta, me congelo aún más, cual iceberg y todo mi rostro se tiñe de blanco. Abro los ojos desmesuradamente y me quedo viéndolo perpleja.


	6. La tempestad

¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Cuál es su necesidad de aparecer cuando todo va mal? Bueno, como dice aquella frase:_ "Cuando piensas que las cosas van mal, pueden ir peor."_ Efectivamente, aquella expresión está en lo correcto.

Una neblina comienza a arrasar con todos mis pensamientos, dejándome divagando en el vasto vacío de la nada. Eso es lo único que ronda en mi cabeza: _nada._

Intento recobrar el juicio, pero aún con ésta misión a medio cumplir, cargo a mi hija entre mis brazos y me dispongo a correr hacia el bosque con todas mis fuerzas.

¿Infantil? Puede ser. Tal vez usar la evasión como "técnica" para zafar de mantener un diálogo con Gale es aniñado, pero ¿de veras puede alguien culparme?

Ni bien logro cruzar la alambrada, un sentimiento de libertad, el cual a penas recordaba, comienza a sosegar mi cuerpo y logra calmar el manojo de nervios en que se había convertido mi estómago.

Doy los próximos pasos tambaleandome y entre jadeos, mientras siento la tierra firme amortiguándome. Camino tomada de la mano de mi hija por un lado, y cargando los víveres por el otro.

Llegamos a donde se sitúa una roca y nos tendemos sobre la hierba a degustar nuestros "manjares".

Noto que Keara tiene algo que decirme... Más bien preguntarme y sé que no es sólo "algo", sino que son millares de preguntas para las cuales no tengo respuestas, mayoritariamente, relacionadas con su padre.

Menuda suerte la mía... Prácticamente estoy perdiendo a mi esposo y justo él tiene que emerger de la nada. Siento como si me hubiesen embestido por la retaguardia; jamás me hubiese imaginado esto me sucedería, nunca.

No sé por qué, pero un sentimiento extraño comienza a saquear mis emociones... Tal vez no tendría que haber huído de la panadería como una medrosa.

Me quedo ensimismada durante algunos segundos, con la mirada penetrante en un punto fijo. Recién ahí lo entiendo: me siento sola. Necesito a alguien que me contenga. Mi madre y mi hermana desde luego que no están, mi única amiga, Madge, tampoco. Agradezco a Haymitch por su cuidado, pero yo sé que aunque lo intentase nunca estará allí para mí ¿Y quién me queda? Sí, Gale.

En cuanto hemos acabado hasta con la última miga de pan, decido mostrar a mi hija algo _muy importante_. Juntamos los despojos y nos encaminamos en aquel viaje.

Marchamos por un agraciado sendero, ubicado entre una sucesión de árboles de altura desmesurada y frondosos follajes, de diferentes gamas de verdes y hasta algunas salpicaduras anaranjadas y rojizas, anunciando la inminente llegada del otoño.

Ya a pocos kilómetros de nuestro destino, aquel lago de aguas diáfanas al que iba con mi padre durante mi niñez, una lluvia inesperada, al principio escasa, pero que luego comienza a tornarse opulenta y a caer con bastante constancia, nos impide seguir nuestra expedición y nos forza a volver a casa. Sin remedio alguno, cedemos y nos encaminamos hacia nuestro hogar.

Cuando nos encontramos transitando las calles del Distrito, mientras voy maldiciendo mentalmente a aquella tempestad que nos había obligado a volver; se desencadena una calamitosa tormenta eléctrica. Ésta, empieza a terminar con todo a su paso, logrando incluso, elevar en sus agitados aires, carteles de algunos locales.

Comienzo a recorrer con la mirada todos los rincones que mis ojos logran cubrir, pero es en vano: no encuentro ningún lugar que pudiese llegar a actuar como albergue.

Ya experimentando un ataque de nervios, logro vislumbrar una silueta levemente perfilada por la poca luz que se filtra entre las nubes. Se acerca corriendo, y por fortuna, parece venir a rescatarnos.

—¿Qué diablos hacen aquí afuera con esta tormenta? —vocifera una voz masculina.

Me toma eso de un segundo reconocerla; jamás creí que ver a Gale me podría llegar a causar tanto sosiego.

* * *

_Hola niñas, les deseo una buena semana :) (por suerte hay muchas de vacaciones, ¿verdad?)_

_Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, pero les ofrezco un trato: si la mayoría de los que leen dejan un comentario diciendo que les pareció el capítulo, si les gustó o no (todo tipo de crítica es bienvenida), prometo hacer el próximo más extenso y entretenido... (en otras palabras, más dramático). _


	7. El reencuentro: Gale

Saludos, tributos :)

Como prometí, he aquí un capítulo más largo. No es exactamente lo que esperaba, pero creí que si lo seguía, se terminarían aburriendo y bueno... ya saben...

Espero que les guste y en el caso de que las aburra con las primeras quince palabras, sólo bajen y escriban _"Aburrido"_, así intentaré hacer el próximo capítulo más dinámico.

* * *

Gale dice algo, más bien lo grita, pero entre los tronidos y los estruendosos resoplidos del viento no logro escuchar absolutamente nada.

Carga a Keara entre sus brazos y hace un ademán para que lo siga. Corro con todas mis fuerzas tras él, pero vamos en contra del viento, y éste nos empuja para el lado contrario.

Entramos en una casa con aspecto de choza, ubicada prácticamente en frente de la panadería. Por un minuto la idea de que aquella concidencia fuese en realidad a propósito refulge como un haz de luz en mi cabeza, pero instantáneamente caigo en cuenta de que no es momento para estupideces.

Entro en la casa bamboleándome y jadeando. Una vez adentro, Gale camina hasta una habitación y veo por el rabillo del ojo como deposita a mi hija sobre una cama y la arropa. Susurra algo a su oído, ésta asiente y él abandona el cuarto.

-O-

—Menuda forma de reencontrarnos —ironizo.

—Técnicamente, ya nos hemos reencontrado, pero huiste de la panadería la primera vez... —responde meditabundo, como si estuviese haciendo memoria.

No respondo, me limito a atisbar cada uno de los objetos situados en la sala de estar.

—¿No piensas sentarte? —dice mientras indica con su mirada el sofá ubicado a mi izquierda—¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? Un vaso te agua, tal vez...

—No, gracias —respondo con frialdad, mientras me siento en el diván.—Y dime..¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Pues sí, ya estoy al tanto de ello, pero... Para ser franca, no tengo ni la menor idea de por qué espeté eso.

—Supongo que extrañaba mi hogar...

Me cuestiono por qué no me habrá dicho la verdad, por qué no quiere hablar sobre su viudez.

Suena el teléfono y Gale acude a contestarlo. Yo me paro y camino hacia un taburete. Me siento juto la ventana a contemplar la terrible tempestad que por poco me mata.

Por algún motivo me ataca una especie de pavor y aquel miedo comienza a correr por mis venas. Jamás le había tenido miedo a una tormenta, no tiene sentido que justo ahora lo haga..¿Será, tal vez, miedo a otra cosa?.. Sí, me refiero a Peeta, quizá todo ese miedo reprimido haya decidido exponerse justo ahora, ¿Quién sabe?

—Hey, Catnip, —no puedo evitar retorcerme al escucharlo llamarme _Catnip_—es para ti —dice Gale pasándome el teléfono.

—¿Cómo saben que estoy aquí?

—Transmitieron en vivo "inéditas" imágenes sobre la terrible tempestad y,extrañamente, nos reconocieron en ellas —explica Gale—. Es del Hospital Psiquiátrico Yancy.

Mi cara se ilumina como un faro y corro a tomar el teléfono.

—¿Diga? —atiendo, intentando reprimir una mezcla de sentimientos que me revuelven el estómago: felicidad y aún más temor—¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Habla usted en serio? —chillo dibujando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—¡Esas son increíbles noticias! ¡Muchas gracias! —exclamo y luego hago una pausa para escuchar lo que la doctora Sami Cartwright me está diciendo.

Al terminar de explicarme que la situación de mi esposo es relativamente buena —o al menos "buena" comparada con la semana anterior— y que había dado un paso de gran importancia, vuelvo a agradecerle, para luego colgar el teléfono.

Siento un impulso de manifestar aquella felicidad y me abalanzo sobre Gale, lo rodeo con mis brazos y lo impulso hacia mí, fundiéndonos en un abrazo.

¿Mala idea? Puede ser, de hecho probablemente lo sea, pero urgía uno.

"Ya están permitidas las visitas." había dicho la doctora Cartwright.

Corro hacia el perchero y tomo mi chaqueta. Estoy a punto de despertar a mi hija para llevarla de visita a su padre cuando logro aterrizar en la tierra y me golpeo con algo llamado _realidad._

Los vientos baten las copas de los árboles con vigor e incluso se llevan con ellos partes de los letreros de algunos locales. El tiempo parece no querer que vea a mi marido.

Lo dudo durante un segundo, pero luego me armo de valor, me calzo la chaqueta y le digo a Gale lo siguiente:

—Por favor, cuida a Keara. Si despierta mientras no estoy, dile que regreso enseguida.

Él me mira horrorizado y logro percibir una advertencia en su mirada: _de aquí no sales._

¿La verdad? Me importa un diablo; vengo esperando desde hace una semana y media para que me comuniquen que puedo ir a visitarlo. Nadie, siquiera una atroz tormenta va a arrebatármelo.

Los nubarrones comienzan a dispersarse y el sol se asoma con suspicacia. Luego comienza a proyectarse un arco iris, el cual se posa sobre los cielos azules, jactándose de su divinidad.

En cuanto la tormenta hubo desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno—cosa que por fortuna no tarda en ocurrir—, vuelvo a pedirle... Bueno, ésta vez le ordeno que cuide de Keara y luego desaparezco por la puerta.

-O-

Una vez en el Yancy, me mantienen esperando al menos veinte minutos hasta que la Doctora Cartwright me atiende y luego me dirije hacia la habitación de Peeta.

_"415" _Pone en la placa del cuarto.

Observo mis manos perladas en sudor y cuando me dispongo a girar el picaportes, siento que las piernas me fallan. Primero pienso en que todo había sucedido muy repentinamente, pero luego me armo de valor y abro la puerta de una vez por todas.

La habitación tiene en realidad un aspecto bastante luctuoso, gris. Parece salida de película de terror. La recorro con la vista, pero me desconcerto al notar que Peeta no está por ningún lado.

Tan asombrada estaba, que no había reparado en que la Doctora Sami había abandonado la sala hasta que dice lo siguiente:

—Lo siento, me llamó una enfermera para comunicarme que el paciente ha sido enviado a la _zona de recreación_. Sígame, por favor, señora Mellark.

Le miro a los ojos y me percato de algo: ya los había visto antes, mucho tiempo antes. Profundos ojos color avellana, que miran con perseverancia y una pizca de amenidad, pero sin perder su característica intensidad.

-O-

Nos situamos frente una gran sala, repleta de gente uniformada con túnicas blancas y con una mirada vacía y tal vez hasta perdida.

Al parecer están en un taller de artes plásticas, puesto que la mayoría se encuentra muy esmerada pintando, esculpiendo y algunos otros trabajando la cerámica hasta formar bonitos jarrones, escrupulosamente moldeados.

Fijo la vista en el área de los pintores y me congelo al divisar una bonita cabellera rubia entre el gentío.

Empiezo a tiritar y siento que los nervios toman posesión de mi cuerpo. La doctora debe haberlo notado, ya que me toma por el hombro y al voltear asiente en forma de consuelo, y dice lo siguiente:

—Como ha dicho anteriormente: su esposo sigue allí adentro, sólo hay que ayudarlo a salir y para eso necesita nada más y nada menos que de su ayuda. —Una vez dicho ésto, se limita a sonreir, y noto que unos bonitos hoyuelos se dibujan junto a su sonrisa. Ésta mujer me resulta muy familiar y por algún motivo, eso, me hiela la sangre.


End file.
